Pinkie Pie
Pinkmania Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie to everyone, is the Equestrian residence of Equestria City of Toon Dimension. She is Bella's only girlfriend and her first since her exporesure to masculine impulse of her Toon forms. 'Apperance' 'Human' Pinkie's most common form. She resembles a teenager of age 18 with dark-rose puffy hair that have a bang hanging over her face, and her skin is pale pink. She is dressed in a white shirt with purple V-neck and a heart on the chest, wore a purple ribbong around her waist, light-blue sweater and a dark pink skirt that houses 3 balloons, the insignia of Joy. She wore blue bracelts on her wrists and blue high-top boots. Her eyes are blue. 'Pony' Her pony form inherited her hair style as her mane, with her tail taking the same style of puffy hair. Her coat are bright pink instead of pale pink and the Joy insignia are placed on both flanks as her Cutie Mark. 'Depression' When Pinkie Pie gets very depressed, her poofy hair let out leaks of air and deflated like a balloon, switching her hair style to a free-loosen hair that reach down to her shoulders. Her hair and skin taken on a very darker tone and her eyes turned pale blue with her pupil shrivel to an erratic slits. 'Personality' Pinkie Pie is very energetic, hyperactive and always cheerful. One could say she's on sugar high due of her choice of foods are always sweet but it's possible that is Pinkie's actual personality. Pinkie always cares for her friends and always wants everyone to smile their troubles away, hence her role of Joy. Pinkie Pie sometime acts like a jumping bean of pure energy whenever she gets too excited like when she and Rainbow Dash are going to pull harmless pranks together or when party is needed. Pinkie Pie, however, can enter a depress state whenever an event proven too much for her or when she failed to carry it out. Usually she enters this state if something that happens cause her to doubt her role of Joy. When she's depressed, she is dubbed by her first name and is seen to be an emotional breakdown and can be extremely dangerous to be around her unless someone calms her down. Bio 'Powers and ablities' Pinkie Pie's energetic side enable her to move, jump, attack and evade 2x faster then anyone. She is even durable enough that she survive many impacts and her body made a squeak sound as if she was a dummy. As a pony, Pinkie can trot faster then any Human and her punches and kicks deals heavier damages. The higher her blood sugar is, the faster she becomes. Because of her energy, Pinkie can make a 3 day trips to Yak-Yakingstan without losing stamina (excluding the time she hitchhike a ride). Pinkie have the uncanny Pinkie Sense, a technique that tells Pinkie when the next party is gonna happen. Her Pinkie Sense can be known to be active when Pinkie's flank start vibrating like crazy. By using the powers of Rainbow, Pinkie gain the powers of flight, indestructibility, kinetic energy discharge, super-sonic speed and immunity to negativity. In her human form, she cross-joint her pony form, giving her pony ears and cause her hair to grew extra-length as her tail. When she's depressed, she becomes very unstoppable and can't be stop by physical strength. She even discharged kinetic energy through unknown origin, possible link to Rainbow Power. Gallery Trivia Category:Female Category:Cartoons